


The Sweetest Sound

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: You are enough [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, I actually have some knowledge of signing and know some ASL, I can't do his own writing justice but I'm gonna try, I have this friend who makes awesome fucking AU threads, M/M, Mute!Noctis, So I'll do my best to represent it accurately, and truly I wanted to try writing fics for a few of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Following the death of his mother and childhood trauma, Noctis finds himself unable to speak. He learns to sign to make up for his inability to use his voice. Growing from a child into a teenager, unable to speak, usually only signing to his Adviser and interpreter Ignis to communicate. Until a boy in his class signs to him first, a simple hello, setting off a spark along with an unbreakable bond filled with courage and healing.*Due to the fact I haven't been able to write without feeling depressed for over a year, this is on indefinite hiatus. Thank you for continued kudos*





	1. It started with one word

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to thank my friend Jack for allowing me to write fics for a few of his AU threads he's made on Twitter. You're the realest MVP. Thanks for being an awesome friend. This one is for you, friend. Don't ever stop writing (or drawing) !
> 
> I am weak for this thread that Jack made okay, like please lower me into my grave. I am gone. I am so excited about writing this okay please just oh my god. This is gonna be kinda experimental, but do enjoy !

Silence. That’s all there was. The palace was quite, devoid of the laughter of a small precious child bearing hair blacker than charcoal. Eyes that were a piercing shade of blue, now looked empty when gazed into. A small child who curled in on himself at night, absent of any sort of feeling. Encouraging voices around him, encouraging him to speak again. He’d open his mouth, then closing it again, realizing no sound would come out. He’d gaze sadly down at the floor, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. His father gazing down sadly at him, pulling him into a hug, gently rubbing a hand down the small boy’s back.

He learned to sign. First he learned to sign his name. Noctis. Then his father’s name was next, Regis. Followed by his Shield and Adviser. Gladio and Ignis. It was clear that Noctis would not be getting his voice back anytime soon, if at all. They were supportive, learning to sign for him, letting him know it was okay, he was still loved. The King was frustrated at times though, wanting his son to simply speak again, even though he knew it wasn’t as easy as that. They all knew it simply wasn’t that simple. Nothing was ever that simple. Noctis spent a lot of time with Ignis, signing back and forth.

As Noctis grew older, he was able to sign faster, without much thought. It was second nature to him now. Even though everyone in the palace had learned basic signs, only Ignis learned to sign completely and accompanied Noctis everywhere. At school, Ignis was Noctis’ interpreter, the in between for Noctis and his teachers. Sometimes his teachers showed frustration, clearly flustered that Noctis wouldn’t open his mouth and speak. Ignis was always explaining to them the circumstances of the situation, why Noctis was mute. They would only sigh, saying they understood, but also commenting that it had been years, he was getting older, perhaps he should try to find his voice again.

Noctis being mute was a predicament, he didn’t have friends outside of the people at the palace. Outside Gladio and Ignis. He didn’t attempt to communicate with anyone outside of Ignis at school. He was also sure that most people didn’t know how to sign, so there would be no attempt to communicate back. If he needed anything, he would quickly sign to Ignis, who when would relay the message. It was the same at the palace, if he needed anything or needed something said to his father or Gladio, he would sign to Ignis in silence. Noctis was mute to the point that there was never laughter, not even a hum, just silence, even as he grew older. If jokes were told, he still didn’t laugh. He would glance in another direction, that twinge of guilt at being unable to use his own voice. He could feel his father stare at him when he signed to Ignis at the table for dinner, asking for simple things. He could feel Ignis’s frown burning into his skin, as he looked the other direction, desperate for eyes to not be on him.  It was a guilt he couldn’t shake, even as he entered high school.

Ignis would sit close by, making sure Noctis was doing his work, making sure he wasn’t slacking off. The guilt at not being able to use his own voice, even now, almost the age of 15, he still was signing to Ignis when he needed things. It was like an invisible barrier, barring him passage, trapping his voice somewhere in the back of his throat. His voice would bubble at the back of his throat sometimes, never breaking forth though. Every time he thought perhaps he could speak again, Noctis would open his mouth, but no sound would come out. He’d retreat back to the safety he felt in signing. It was choking and suffocating reality that held him under. A suffocating undertow that slowly drowned him more every year that he couldn’t find his voice again. Disappointment. The disappointment he felt when he celebrated his 15th birthday, unable to speak or laugh. With his father, Ignis, and Gladio signing ‘Happy Birthday, Noct’, and Noctis’ silent signing of ‘Thank you’, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t realize when he was still small, just learning how to sign, how quiet his birthdays had truly been. The guilt was there again, as he ate his cake in silence. Finding his voice again shouldn’t have been this hard, why was it so hard? He spent the night alone in his room, scanning over his textbooks, working on homework, trying to quell his growing guilt. He wanted to speak again, but couldn’t. That undertow had a grip, the psychological barrier preventing his voice from breaking through the surface.

High school was hard. Noctis studied hard, mostly in silence, an occasional few words to Ignis regarding homework or things of that general assortment. They walked to his classes mostly in silence. Things were silent, deafeningly quiet until one day, a cheerful boy with blonde hair signed a simple ‘hello’ across the room to Noctis, a smile on his face. For the first time in years, Ignis watched as a hint of light returned to Noctis’s blue eyes, as a small smile returned to his features. A spark that ignited something in the boy that he had lost years before.


	2. Blossoming friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis spend the entire class signing to each other, much to Ignis's delight. Prompto asks Noctis if he can have lunch with him to which Noctis readily agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to use italics for conversations between Noctis and Prompto when they're signing. My ASL is somewhat fuzzy, but I double checked my signs before trying to write them out. They're a little hard to describe sometimes, so I hope they're alright. Also choosing which sign to use for 'awesome' was a tad hard cause there are two that are commonly used, but depending on context of the situation, different signs can be used. Some of the signing is also a little informal, but hopefully it's okay. May it be noted, I'm not fluent in ASL. I only know what I picked up from working with my three friends who are all interpreters and from going to Deaf Coffee nights with the Deaf community. 
> 
> As usual, enjoy ! If anyone needs visuals for signs, I'll provide them by means of doing them myself !

It was simple. A blonde boy holding his hand up to the right side of his face, smiling brightly at Noctis, crystal blue eyes glowing, and moving his hand down just past the end of his shoulder. He was signing hello. Noctis blinked, eyes going wide, a tiny smile spreading across his face. Nearby Noctis could feel Ignis’s eyes on him from behind his glasses, but he didn’t care. Someone was talking to him, signing to him. Noctis lifted his right hand, placed it next to his face and swiftly moved it down, past his shoulder. The blonde’s smile grew at the returned hello. Noctis watched as the boy quickly spelt his name, hands forming the signs almost as effortlessly has Noctis. He kept his eyes on the other’s hands. Prompto. The blonde pointed to himself then took his hands, curling the his ring finger, thumb, and pinky fingers on both hands inward towards his palms. He then crossed his arms slightly, holding his right hand just a little bit above his left, his first and pointer fingers point straight forward. Noctis watched as he brought his right hand down, hitting the two fingers of his right hand against the two fingers of his left two times before resting them together. He then spelt his name again, flashing a smile. 

_ My name is Prompto.  _

Noctis bounced slightly in his seat as Prompto held his hands out, palms inward, pointed down. He moved his hands up with a slight shake, pointed to Noctis, then repeated his previous motions, ring finger, thumb, and pinky fingers curled inward towards his palm, right hand above his left. With his his first and middle fingers pointed forward again, he knocked his fingers again twice before resting them again. Prompto’s eyes were fixated on Noctis, awaiting the answer. Noctis peaked over at Ignis who was simply sitting quietly, seeming to be fine with the fact that Noctis was no longer paying attention to his lessons. Ignis truly wasn’t about to interrupt. It had been years since Noctis had spoken to anyone outside of those at the palace. Noctis turned back to Prompto and spelt his name to him. Noctis then held his hands out, brushing his right palm across his left, used his pointer fingers to point up, the rest of his fingers curled into his palm. He brought his hands to together quickly in front of him before pointing to Prompto with his right hand.

_ Noctis. Nice to meet you! _

Prompto took his right hand, bending his first, middle, and ring fingers in towards his palm, pinky and thumb pointed out, making a ‘Y’ with his hand. He moved his hand side to side, a grin on his face. Noctis smiled a little more knowing Prompto was happy meeting him too. Ignis watched the two boys throughout the lesson, signing furiously back and forth. There was life in Noctis’ eyes again after so many years. He adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, chancing a glance at the other boy. He was bright as the sun, and he appeared to be brightening up Noctis’s own world again, like the returning of light in the morning after a stormy night. Only Noctis’s storm had lasted for years. Ignis watched quietly, merely observing as the boys signed back and forth throughout the entire class. Noctis actually had a small smile on his face. Any smile, even a tiny one, was already an improvement for Noctis who hadn’t smiled since he was young. 

Prompto pointed to Noctis, then to himself before bringing the fingers of his right hand together, touching them to his thumb then tapping them against his bottom lip twice. He then took his right hand, straightening his fingers, them folded inward and arm pointed upward, placing his elbow on top of his flattened out left hand. Noctis brightened a little more. Lunch! Prompto wanted to have lunch with him. Quickly Noctis pointed to his chin, then flicked his finger away from his mouth and towards Prompto. Prompto grinned at Noctis, giving him the thumbs up with both hands. 

The rest of the lesson came and went, and then it was lunch time. Ignis trotted over to Noctis, signing quickly to him, that he would be back momentarily. Noctis gave a nod, a small smile on his face. Then Ignis retreated from the room, leaving the new friends to themselves. Prompto came over to Noctis’s desk, and sat on the other side of it in a chair. Noctis fished through his bag momentarily for his lunch, pulling it out and setting it on his desk. Prompto fished his own lunch out, setting it on Noctis’s desk, fidgeting slightly. Prompto then raised his hands, pointing to himself, then to Noctis before pointing upward, making a hook with said finger, moving his hand forward slightly as he did. 

_ Can I ask you a question? _

Noctis nodded his head. He raised his hand, making a ‘Y’ against his chin, his face covered in curiosity. Noctis tapped his hand against his chin twice, then brought his hand down, holding them palm up. 

_ What’s up? _

Noctis could audibly hear Prompto inhale, clearly nervous about whatever question he wanted to ask. There was fidgeting again, he seemed to be trying to gather up the courage to ask. It was several minutes before Prompto raised his hands up again. Prompto pointed to Noctis first. Then, he took the fingers of his right hand, curling them into his palm and putting his thumb under his chin, before pulling it away. Prompto then took his pointer finger, placed it against chin, the tip of his finger resting just under his bottom lip. He moved his finger from his chin to his ear. Cautiously, he held his hand up to the side of his head, palm up, then using his first, middle, and ring finger, knocked them against his palm twice. Hesitation again. With more caution, he pointed to Noctis again. Noctis nodded to Prompto, a small smile on his face, encouraging him to finish the question. Prompto gave a grateful nod back before asking the last part. He repeated the motion of his right hand next to his head, first, middle, and ring finger knocking against his palm twice. Using both hands, he then pointed inward, making circle motion before making an ‘L’ with both hands and pulling them apart from each other. 

_ If you’re not deaf, why do you sign? _

Noctis glance down at his desk, poking at his food for a few moments. The smile he’d worn for the past few hours faded from his face. He raised his head again, fixing his gaze on Prompto before answering him. He took both of his hands, palm down, crossing them over each other then swiping them apart. Noctis then pointed to himself briefly then raised his right hand to his temple, tapping it twice with all four of his fingers. He pointed to himself again, took his hands, pointing with both, bringing his right finger down and striking it against his left finger. Pointing upward, he moved both his hands parallel next to each other. Noctis then held his hands up, crossing them to make an ‘X’. Prompto frowned at the last sign. A barrier. 

_ I don’t know. I just can’t talk. It’s a barrier.  _

Prompto finally pulled his sandwich from his bag and took a bit of it slowly. He didn’t really have a reply at the moment for what he was told. A barrier that prevented one from using his voice. He had almost finished his sandwich off when he gingerly set it down on the bag he’d pulled it from. He raised his hands again. Prompto folded his fingers inward towards his palm, thumbs pointed out. He pointed the thumb of his left hand inward towards himself, then taking his right hand, he pressed the knuckles of his right into his left, rotating his hand outward till the thumb of his right hand was pointed upward. Sitting up a little straighter in his seat, Prompto took his right hand, running his finger up the full length of his left arm. 

_ How long? _

Noctis had been preoccupied eating his own lunch when Prompto asked the next question. He set his own food down, pointing with both of his fingers, he set them against his shoulder then pulled them away and forward till they were pointing at Prompto. Noctis then pointed tentatively at himself. Noctis took both his hands, palms facing inward, thumbs pointed upward, and moved them in a circle motion twice. Noctis gave a little flick of his hands at the end so that they were pointed slightly upward and turned slighting towards himself.

_ Since I was young.  _

Prompto felt himself frown more. However, he brightened up before quickly signing to Noctis again. He pointed upward, crossing his fingers to make an ‘X’ before pulling them apart from each other, a grin on his face again. Prompto pointed to Noctis, then to himself before curling his fingers inward towards his palms on both hands. He held them out in front of him, moving them downward. Taking both his hands, he made a ‘Y’ with both, holding them out then swiftly moving them downward then back up again, fanning them out slightly at the end. Prompto repeated a previous motion from earlier in their conversation, holding his first fingers upward, the rest of his fingers curled inward. He held them parallel in front of him again, moving them back and forth. He saw the smile return to Noctis’s face again, who nodded eagerly.

_ But we can still talk! _

Noctis pointed to himself eagerly. He then took his right hand eagerly holding it in front of the center of his chest, palm facing inward and thumb pointed up, moving it in a circular motion twice. He gave a light flick of his hand at the end so that it pointed upward slightly. Noctis then pointed to himself, holding his finger over the center of his chest for a moment, a shy smile gracing his features. He then pointed to Prompto again, pointing to the center of his chest more this time, towards his heart. Like Prompto had done, he curled his fingers in towards his palm, making fists, holding them out in front of him. Noctis then bent them downward.

_ I’m happy we can! _  
  



	3. Lunch time chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis spends his lunch breaks talking to Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda really, really, REALLY, late. I had some stuff going on + a few days where I didn't feel myself. Then I turned around and got Prompto's code print tattooed across my wrist. So naturally my arm and wrist were stiff and sore from being held completely still in one spot for three hours while getting three different sized needles pounded into my skin (it was worth it though ho boy). 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter !

Ignis returned after sometime, only few moments before the second half of classes were supposed to begin for the day. He found Prompto and Noctis still sitting together, signing away. Noctis had a smile on his face still, not as bright as one he used to wear on his face when his mother was still alive, but still it was there. He didn’t bother them, instead shuffling over to where he had been seated just behind Noctis’s desk. He made note to tell the palace of this development when him and Noctis returned. Prompto glanced over his shoulder and saw the teacher returning to the classroom. With a grin he took his hands, crossing his first finger over his middle on both hands. He folded his other two fingers into his palms, as well as his thumbs. He then moved his hands from left to right, holding them at chest level. Prompto brought his hands up and apart from each other, making ‘C’s with them, before bringing them together in front of him. Then he spelled out Noctis’s name again.

_ Ready for class, Noctis? _

Grinning, Noctis took his right hand, pointing his first finger while his other fingers curled into his palm and pressed his finger to his face, just behind his right eye. Nodding with the grin still gracing his features, he brought his finger around and to the front of of his face then pressing his finger into his chin. Noctis then took his finger from his chin and brought it away from his face, his hand coming to rest at chest level.

_ You bet! _

Prompto gave Noctis a warm chuckle, lightly punching his shoulder before bouncing back over to his own desk. The rest of the lessons came and went, Noctis and Prompto both agreeing they should probably try to focus the second half of classes. When the end of the day came, Noctis gathered his things into his bag before making his way over to Prompto’s desk. Noctis brought his right hand up to his mouth, letting his fingers touch it lightly before pulling it down and away from himself. Quickly he held his hands palm up at chest level, curling his first, middle, and third fingers inward. Noctis moved his hands up and down twice, smiling at Prompto brightly.

_ Thank you for today. _

Prompto beamed at Noctis. He wondered if anyone had attempted to sign to him before at all. He seemed so quiet all the time and he never smiled. When Prompto came to think about it, he didn’t ever recall seeing Noctis smile until he signed at him today. He wondered if the boy even had any friends outside of his interpreter whom was always with him at school. Thinking about the fact that there was a chance that Noctis hadn’t even smiled in god only knew how long, made Prompto feel more than just sadness. Prompto was sure he’d only seen him talk to the man who was always with him, whom he assumed to be his interpreter. Prompto attempted to not let Noctis catch on to what he was thinking about, instead signing to him again. Prompto took his right hand, holding his first two fingers up and pressing his second finger to the middle of his cheek, right on top of his cheek bone, before pulling his hand away from his face. He then pointed to Noctis, then curled his fingers into his palm before taking his thumb and pressing it into the lower portion his cheek. Quickly, he pulled it up and away from his cheek so that his hand came to a stop in the thumbs up position. 

_ See you tomorrow! _

He watched with delight as Noctis nodded. Noctis gave a wave of his hand before bringing his right hand up, holding up his first two fingers, pressing his second finger into his cheek like Prompto had done before him. He then pulled his hand away from his face before pointing to Prompto. Noctis then held up his left hand up in the middle of his chest, palm facing towards the right. He took his left hand, thumb pressed to the middle of his thumb to his palm, first finger pointing upward. Swiftly, he rotated his hand downward, thumb never leaving his palm but so that his first finger was pointing downward. 

_ Bye! See you later! _

Prompto waved to Noctis as he watched return to his interpreter's side. He watched as Noctis began eagerly signing to his interpreter who was walking beside him. Prompto quickly gathered his things from his desk, shuffling them into his bag then exiting the classroom himself. He wondered what tomorrow would be like. What him and Noctis would talk about. He looked forward to the next day with his new friend.

They had no more walked through the door when Noctis started vigorously signing to Ignis about Prompto. Noctis eyes were lit up and Ignis watched at light all but returned to them after so many years. He wore a smile on his face. A solid grin from ear to ear. His hands were flying as he explained to Ignis about what they had talked about during lunch. For Ignis, he all but felt his chest swell with pride at seeing Noctis so aglow. This boy, this random boy who just so happened to sign to Noctis today. He had to be some sort of miracle sent to befriend Noctis. To help heal him. Ignis lifted his hands and signed in response to Noctis, his own face etched with a grin. He held his right hand up to his ear, then pulled it away moving his hand in a waving motion to signal vibrations. He then pointed to Noctis, the smile on his growing more. He held left hand at chest level, all fingers turned into his palm except his first two, which he held straight out. He did the same with his right hand before placing his fingers right at the tip of his nose. Ignis then brought his hand down and placing his first two fingers of his right hand on top of the first two of his right.

_ Sounds like you had fun. _

Noctis nodded eagerly before trotting off to his room, the smile never once leaving his face as he did so. Ignis watched after him, amazing what a difference between this teenage boy before whom he had begun to assume, had forgotten how to smile years ago. Yet here he was, his blue eyes that had once been devoid of life, aglow with renewed light. The bright blue shining back at Ignis as he watched Noctis, dull blue that because brighter than the brightest crystals on the earth. It’s like this boy was slowly lifting the weight off of Noctis, sharing his own special light with Prince. Ignis was pleased with this tiny bit of progress. Truly in the end, progress was progress nevertheless. Pleased with the day’s events, Ignis retired to his own room for the night.

The next morning Noctis practically ran into the classroom and straight over to Prompto’s desk. He eagerly spelled his name, a huge smile on his face. Prompto starred, smiling back, at Noctis. He didn’t realize how bright his smile was when he was truly smiling. Noctis took his right hand, holding it chest level and touching all of his fingers together against his thumb except his first finger, which he then moved twice, tapping it against his thumb before letting it come to rest there. He then pointed to Prompto before continuing to sign. Holding his hands at waist level, Noctis held both of his hands palm up, making claws with his hands before pulling them in towards himself. Then with his right hand, he pointed his fingers and pointed them at himself before bringing them to tap against against his shoulder. He then took his hand, bringing all his fingers together then moving his hand up to his mouth. He tapped his fingers against his mouth twice before uncurling his fingers, placing his elbow against the top of his left hand, arm and fingers pointed upward. Swiftly, Noctis cupped his left hand slightly, took his right hand and moved it inward to the center of the palm of his left hand. He finished off by taking both his hands to chest level, palms facing upward with his fingers curled in except his thumb and pinky fingers. Noctis then moved his hands up and down twice, letting them come to rest back down at chest level.

_ Do you want to have lunch again today? _

Prompto quickly signed a yes of approval back to Noctis before flashing the other boy the thumbs up. Noctis felt himself grin back at the blond. With a small wave of his hand Noctis returned to his seat. It was a only a few minutes before the teacher came through the door to the classroom and the lessons began for the day. Ignis watched carefully from his place in the back of the room. Noctis seemed to be focusing well today, more so than normal. He was whizzing through homework like it was nothing, almost as if someone had hit a switch. Noctis had even motioned to him to come help him so he could answer a question the teacher had asked, much to the surprised of both Ignis and the teacher. Noctis never just answered questions, he kept to himself unless he was specifically asked a question. However, he answered it of his own free will and for the second time in a 24 hour period, Ignis felt himself swell with pride. Ignis chanced a glance at Prompto who was seated in a desk closer to the left side of the room against the windows. Prompto had a grin on his face as he continued to simply stare at Noctis who suddenly decided he wanted to try to be brave enough to answer questions in class. Question after question throughout the first half of the lessons, he signed answer to Ignis who then relayed them to the teacher. Answers that were usually always right.

Prompto signed across the room to Noctis when they were free to break for lunch. Noctis grabbed his lunch and joined Prompto over at his desk this time. Still not wanting to bother either of the boys, Ignis excused himself once more from the room leaving the boys to talk in peace. Noctis reached into his bag and pulled a couple of small cupcake like sweets, reaching across Prompto’s desk to hand him one. Prompto blinked, looking from the tiny sweet in Noctis’s hand to Noctis, who was wearing a warm smile, and back to the sweet. Noctis gave him a nod of his head, before holding it out farther for him to take. Prompto smiled brightly, carefully taking it from Noctis’s hand. He took his right hand and pressed his fingers to the bottom of his lip before pulling his hand away till let flat and pointing towards Noctis. The reply Prompto received was a grin and a quick nod. Prompto raised the sweet to his mouth and took a bite of it. His eyes lit up. He set it down gingerly and signed to Noctis. With the smile never leaving his face, Prompto took his right hand and placed it over his stomach and moved it in a circular motion. 

_ Yum! _

Noctis let out a small noise of approval. Prompto thought he misheard, it was like a small almost inaudible hum. Shy and afraid, but one of approval. Noctis raised his right hand and spelled out a name. Ignis. Noctis then took both his hands and crossed his first two fingers with his remaining fingers bend inward towards his palms. He moved his hands and crossed them slightly before pulling them apart again. Taking his hands he curled his fingers into his palm, setting his right hand on top of his left and twisting them slightly. He then held his hands out, palms up, almost as if he were offering something. Noctis pointed with the first finger of his right hand, moving it from directly in front of him to the right slightly. 

_ Ignis made them. _

Prompto raised his hands. Holding his hands parallel with palms facing inward, he moved his hands straight down. With his right hand, he pointed upward before moving his hand in a circle twice. With both hands again, he pointed his thumbs up while curling his other fingers into his palms. He then brought them together. Prompto then pointed to Noctis. He quickly took his right first finger and drew a question mark into the air. 

_ That person who is always with you? _

Noctis nodded with a smile before pointing to himself. He took his right hand, fingers all pointing straight, palm facing towards himself. He placed his thumb against his cheek, pulling it against it and away from himself. Using both hands, which he cupped slightly, he made a scooping motion at about chest level. Noctis pointed to Prompto this time before continuing. Curling all his fingers inward except his first fingers on each hand, Noctis brought the tip of his right finger and touched it to the tip of his left. He then pointed slight to the right using his right hand.

_ I’ll introduce you to him. _

Prompto pointed to himself, still smiling at Noctis. With his right hand, he held his first two fingers up while the rest were pressed together. He moved his hand into the next motion, bringing all his fingers together before moving them into an ‘L’. With a small flick of his hand, he moved his hand from the ‘L’ and pointed forward before allowing his hand to come to rest with his first finger pointing upward and the rest of his fingers pressed together. Prompto then moved his right hand to where it hovered over his chest, pressing his fingers against it. He dragged his thumb and second finger across his chest lightly before bringing them together and pulling his hand away from himself. Prompto took his right hand and made a ‘Y’ while taking his left hand and placing it palm up. He then brought his right hand down against the palm of his left hand.

_ I would like that. _


	4. An invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is invited over to visit Noctis at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in posting the 4th chapter, I've been trying to decide how I should continue writing this. Seeing as it probably annoying to more than one person reading this, the amount of detail I put into explaining the signs and what not. For me ASL and representing it correctly is important. It's super important to me. ASL is hard to write and capture, and it's such a visual language. And moods can be read by they way one signs and the expressions they wear. Which is why I almost focus so hard on how Noctis and Prompto sign back and forth to each other. For me also, ASL is a huge part of my life. I have three friends who are interrupters. I learned ASL from them. Because of this I'm trying super hard to make sure people can understand ASL and also see how visual it is. There's no one right way to write ASL. In all honestly, it's hard to write it all out. It's tiring, and I think through so much of the chapter before I ever write it. I want to do ASL justice, but also the Deaf community, because this is their language and their culture. I don't want to butcher it. I won't stand here to apologize for the way I've chosen to write out ASL, I still think this is the best way, but I'll try to find some common ground for describing signs and progressing the story as much as I can. 
> 
> I won't feel insulted if you skim read my descriptions of the signing. Truly, it won't hurt my feelings if you do that. If you do, that's fine ! I want to see this story through to the end since it's a gift for Jack who is an awesome human being and an even more awesome friend. 
> 
> With all of these things being said, please continue to enjoy the story. And thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and kind comments. They mean the world to me.

Noctis and Prompto had spent the rest of their lunch signing back and forth, speaking of various things from video games to the unfair amount homework they had already been given today. Prompto was focusing on the stark difference between Noctis in just the last two days. It was amazing to see Noctis answering questions of his own accord, interacting in general. Almost as if he wasn’t as scared to do so anymore. It seemed as though talking to Prompto had given him a hidden burst of confidence. What if Noctis had just needed a small confidence boost, someone outside of his home who talked to him first. Thinking of Noctis’s home, Prompto remembered something that he had all but seemed to ignore previously. Noctis was the Prince. As far as Prompto knew, he really only ever signed to whom he now knew to be Ignis. Prompto suddenly was wondering how much signing he even did in his own home outside of signing to Ignis. He didn’t want to pry however, it wasn’t much of his place to know about these matters, however they still nagged the back of his mind. He couldn’t imagine Noctis leaving this classroom and going home at night and just not signing to much of anyone.

Ignis returned at the end of their lunch period, signing to Noctis to inform him that they would have to leave directly after lessons due to Ignis having a meeting. Noctis had frowned a little, but Ignis suggested inviting Prompto over the following day for some time in the afternoon. Noctis perked up at this. Ignis was about to return to his normal spot seated behind Noctis when Noctis quickly motioned him back. He had nearly forgotten to properly introduce Prompto to Ignis. He spelled out Ignis’s name. Noctis then placed his left hand palm up, taking the first finger of his right hand and pointing to his palm. He pointed to Prompto briefly before spelling out Prompto’s name to Ignis.

_Ignis, this is Prompto._

Ignis gave a smile, bowing slightly to the other boy, who returned the gesture with a somewhat shy smile. Ignis gave Noctis’s shoulder a light pat as he made his way back over to his normal spot behind Noctis. Noctis returned the smile back to Ignis. It wasn’t on par with the giant smiles he used to give everyone at the palace when he was young, before his mother had passed. However, it was start. Small, but full of promise. Much like the first half of their lessons, Noctis was engaged, answering questions when he felt comfortable. There were a few moments where both Ignis could sense the hesitation. He was stepping from that darkening silence, trying to put himself out there. Noctis had all but suffocated himself in that darkness for one to many years with all attempts by anyone to try to bring him back from the deafening silence being a lost cause. As Ignis watched him, trying to put himself back out in the world he’d all but blocked out, he had a hope. He had hope for whatever spark that this boy Prompto had ignited in Noctis.

It wasn’t just Noctis answering questions that Ignis noticed as they both waved goodbye to Prompto that afternoon. It was small sounds, still soft, a little shaky, somewhat fearful. Ignis heard Noctis humming quietly in the car as he drove them back to the palace that afternoon. It was so soft, barely heard unless one listened closely for it. However, Ignis could hear it. Sound. Not words, no Noctis wasn’t ready to speak again yet, but there was sound. Humming, no matter how quiet, was humming nonetheless, and for the second time that day, Ignis was given hope for Noctis’s future and him possibly speaking again one day when he was ready. He knew no one would be able to force him to speak until Noctis himself felt he was without a doubt, ready to speak again. At dinner that night Ignis explained to the King that Noctis had made a friend and school and would be coming to visit the next day. Noctis watched from his place at the table with worry on his face. However, Regis smiled and announced he’d prepare a special meal for the occasion. Regis was taken aback when Noctis gave him a smile in thanks, small but a smile nonetheless. Regis found himself, nodding his head and returning the smile to his son.

Noctis was curled up in his bed that night, working on the mountains of homework he had been given that day. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he knew it had to be done. Before he had left the school after lessons, Prompto had written down his phone number so Noctis could text him if he was bored. Noctis had entered the number into his own phone, and while it was just simple typing, and not actual words he was speaking, he still found it somewhat to difficult to send a text to Prompto. Even if he was only messaging to say hello. He spent several moments, glancing at his phone, before picking it up and typing out a quick message to Prompto. He apologized since he had never messaged anyone outside of Ignis before. The reply was almost immediate, and Prompto only said there was no need to be sorry. Noctis felt the weight lift from his chest, returning to his homework after he shot off a reply to Prompto.

Ignis had been walking down the hallway towards Noctis’s room to see if he was ready to leave for school when he heard a distinct noise. Humming again, but louder this time. A little more confident, perhaps due to the fact that Noctis was alone in his room with no one around. Maybe he felt more confident with making small noises if he thought no one was around to hear them. Ignis couldn’t help but smile. He lifted his hand, giving two quick knocks on the door. This had been Ignis’s way of letting Noctis know he would be waiting out front with the car since he was young. Noctis heard the knocks, glancing to the door before grabbing his phone and his bag.

Ignis had only been waiting by the car for a total of five minutes if that before Noctis all but came running over to him. Ignis raised an eyebrow with a smile. Raising both of his hands, first and second fingers cross over each other, the rest of his fingers curled inward. He moved his hands across in front of him, from left to right. Ignis ended it by writing a question mark into the air.

_Ready?_

Noctis made a fist with his right hand, knocking it twice against the air, receiving a smile from Ignis in return. Again, Ignis could hear a faint humming. Much fainter than the humming he had heard coming from him as he was getting ready behind his door in his room this morning. Ignis chanced a glance at Noctis. He had his phone out and was tapping away on it, clearly messaging someone. Considering that Noctis usually only messaged Ignis, he could assume that Noctis was messaging Prompto. It was refreshing to see him messaging someone else, to have a connection beyond that of the palace which only felt lonely to Noctis for so long. When they arrived at the school, Ignis accompanied Noctis into his classroom, choosing to immediately make his way over to his normal seat while Noctis went waltzing straight over to Prompto. Noctis raised both of his hands, making a ‘Y’ with eat of them before moving them downward, away from himself then back up slightly. He then simply flipped his hands so they had the palms facing upward, but were still in the ‘Y’ position before moving them up then down twice.

_Still on for today?_

Prompto gave Noctis a thumbs up and huge grin on his face. Noctis returned Prompto’s smile with one of his own and a low hum of approval. It was still somewhat quiet, but louder than the hum of approval he had given Prompto the previous day. The first half of the day promised a lot of partner work. Normally their teacher would have Ignis be the one helping Noctis, however she told Prompto to pair up with him instead. This delighted Noctis who simply wore a small smile on his face as Prompto practically skipped over to Noctis and sat down next to him. They sat huddled together, heads pressed together, signing feverishly to each other, trying to figure out the answers to the questions. Both Ignis and their teacher were watching as the two boys bonded eagerly over something as simple as school work. It was a great improvement compared to how cut off Noctis normally was at school, as well as in lessons. Ignis was watching them dutifully as Prompto tried to sign what he thought to be the answer to the question while Noctis would sign back in a frantic manner, stating that that probably wasn’t the correct answer at all. Ignis couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he watched the two boys bickering over something as simple as homework. It was so human, so unlike Noctis to be so into something like schoolwork. Yet here he was, signing with such vigor over a simple answer to an assignment. There was so much life in his signing now, it didn’t seem as empty as it had previously. Ignis was at the very least, delighted. It seemed that his teacher was delighted as well too by this sudden development.

During lunch Noctis was hovering over Prompto’s phone, watching him play a game on it. He would tap Prompto’s wrist occasionally to sign something to Prompto, who would sign back immediately. It wasn’t long before Noctis and Prompto both were playing the same game on their phone. Prompto was excitedly tapping on it while Noctis leaned over him, trying to watch what he was doing while tapping his own phone screen excitedly as well. Prompto let out a laugh and gave Noctis’s shoulder a playful shove. Noctis let out a sound that was somewhere between a choked laugh and a hum, yet he was smiling all the same. Prompto glanced up at Noctis, signing to him suddenly. Prompto took his hands, making fists with them, held at chest level, moving them down in front of himself. He then pointed to himself before moving both his hands down to chest level again, pausing briefly. He could feel Noctis watching him closely. Prompto took the first two fingers on each of his hands, placing his first two fingers of his right hand on top of the left, while his other fingers were curled into his palms. He then moved them forward, yet also downward. Prompto pointed to Noctis, then spelled out a name. Noct. He drew a hasty question mark into the air before finding a spot in the room to stare at that wasn’t Noctis.

_Can I call you Noct?_

Noctis grinned, tapping Prompto lightly on the shoulder, forcing the other boy to look back at him. Noctis put the tip of his first finger against his chin before pulling it away from himself, the smile never leaving his face. Prompto sighed in relief before flashing a thumbs up to Noctis. They returned to their game on their phones for the remainder of the lunch period.

Noctis was eager for Prompto to be coming over after school that he found it increasingly hard to focus on his school work, yet somehow he managed to make it through the second half of the day. When lessons concluded for the afternoon, Prompto left the classroom with both Ignis and Noctis. Ignis was a few paces in front of the Noctis and Prompto who were both signing to each other as they walked down the hallway together. Prompto’s eyes went wide as they approached the car. He glanced at Noctis, then to Ignis. Then again, back to Noctis. Noctis only grinned and motioned for him to get in the backseat. He did, yet found himself making some sort of strange stuttering noise from shock. Prompto heard Ignis chuckle as Noctis climbed into the car next to him. The ride to the palace was quiet save for the humming coming from both Noctis and Prompto. Prompto was humming much louder than Noctis was, however Ignis could still hear Noctis’s voice in the midst of the other boy’s.

The look on Prompto’s face when they pulled up to the palace was even greater than the one that had graced his features when they had gotten in the car. He was stuttering again and Ignis was trying hard not to chuckle too much. However, he was amused watching the boy’s reactions as Noctis all but dragged him up the stone steps. Prompto was trying hard not to stare at every inch of the entrance of the palace. It wasn’t exactly working well, not at all. Noctis signed to Ignis, asking if it was alright for him and Prompto to go to his room till dinner. Ignis smiled with a nod of his head before departing on his way down a separate hallway. Prompto had been so distracted staring at every corner of the entrance he jumped slightly when Noctis tapped on his shoulder lightly. Noctis smiled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Prompto could have sworn he heard a tiny laugh make it’s way past Noctis’s lips, however he chose to not comment on it. Instead, he followed Noctis, who was motioning with both of his hands for him to follow him down the hallway. Prompto followed, again getting distracted looking around. Everything was so intricate, he was floored by it honestly, though truly he should have expected this from the place that young Prince would live. Yet, he was still taken aback by the beauty of it all. They had only been walking a few minutes when Noctis stopped and Prompto almost ran full on into him. Noctis pointed to the door then took the first finger of his right hand and pointed into the upturned palm of his left hand. He pointed to himself before placing the palm of his right hand against his cheek. With both hands he placed them at chest level in front of him, palms facing inward with right hand in front of his left. He then move both of his hands outward, so they appeared to mimic a door opening. Noctis gave Prompto a shy smile before opening the door so that Prompto could enter first.

_This is my room._

**Author's Note:**

> [Read Jack's The Sweetest Sound thread here !](https://twitter.com/PetrichorCrown/status/847236410872520705)


End file.
